


Confessions

by vega_voices



Category: Law and Order: Special Victims Unit
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vega_voices/pseuds/vega_voices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It was so rare that Olivia used her full name that Alex pulled back to look into her lover’s eyes. Something had changed between now and this morning, when they’d rolled from bed and mutually griped about the need to put in an appearance at the precinct’s party. Alex had worried then – Olivia had seemed distant and nervous and by the time they reached the party, she’d almost convinced herself that Olivia was working up to the inevitable breakup and she could consider herself lucky to be one of the many on Olivia Benson’s infamous dance card. But looking into her eyes now, she realized she’d been completely wrong. No, Olivia had something else on her mind.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

_**Fic Post - Law and Order: SVU: Confessions**_  
 **Title:** Confessions  
 **Author:** [](http://vegawriters.livejournal.com/profile)[**vegawriters**](http://vegawriters.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Law and Order: SVU  
 **Pairing:** Alex/Olivia  
 **Rating:** Adult  
 **Genre:** Smutty, sweet, plotless femslash  
 **Timeframe:** Christmas 2002  
 **A/N:** This is part of the one-shot collection I have that gives background for Alex and Olivia’s relationship. All are archived over at [](http://vega-voices.livejournal.com/profile)[**vega_voices**](http://vega-voices.livejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** If Alex Cabot belonged to me, she wouldn’t be playing with anyone else.. er ... If Law and Order BELONGED to me, you think I’d be writing fic? So no. Dick Wolf and his crew own it all, I am just taking Elliot, Olivia, Fin, and others, out to play. Now, if Mr. Wolf is looking for someone to write his L &O novel tie-ins … I’m totally there. Just sayin.

 **Summary:** _It was so rare that Olivia used her full name that Alex pulled back to look into her lover’s eyes. Something had changed between now and this morning, when they’d rolled from bed and mutually griped about the need to put in an appearance at the precinct’s party. Alex had worried then – Olivia had seemed distant and nervous and by the time they reached the party, she’d almost convinced herself that Olivia was working up to the inevitable breakup and she could consider herself lucky to be one of the many on Olivia Benson’s infamous dance card. But looking into her eyes now, she realized she’d been completely wrong. No, Olivia had something else on her mind._

The door clicked closed behind Alex and the blonde stopped only long enough to flip the locks and drop her coat before her lips again found Olivia’s. All night the detective had been teasing her, tormenting her with innuendo laden smiles and hidden touches. Through the Christmas party she’d been flirting playfully with Munch and Fin and made sure Alex saw each and every time her lips closed around the lip of her glass. When she’d shrugged out of her jacket and stood there in that purple cami with the lace top and that black sweater that hugged every curve and locked eyes with Alex and it had been all the lawyer had been able to do to keep from grabbing her and dragging Olivia back to her apartment, over her shoulder, cavewoman style.

Decorum, thankfully, won out. Not that decorum would matter in the morning. They’d all but outed themselves with that kiss under the mistletoe. If her mother ever saw the picture she knew Fin had snapped … She could already hear the lecture about the proper place for such manners and really, with the breeding she had, did she have to chose such a blue collar woman for a partner?

Gloria Cabot, God Bless her. Didn’t care that her daughter was a lesbian. In fact, she’d all but rejoiced when Alex had come out. She did however care what class her daughter’s lovers came from and a cop, not even a detective, did not fall under her approved list of potential Blue Blood partners. _Why oh why couldn’t you have fallen in love with that daughter from the Huntsman family? Or I hear there’s another one in the Kennedy family!_

Any internal monologue was cut mercifully short as Olivia slipped her hands up under Alex’s sweater and pulled it quickly over her head. She pinned Alex against the door, her strong arms trapping her as she leaned in to kiss her. Alex responded fully, forgetting about vital needs like breathing as Olivia’s hands tugged her bra straps down and her very nimble fingers started their work on her already sensitive nipples. She pushed her hips forward, seeking contact with Olivia, and was granted her unspoken request as Olivia collapsed against her, her hands moving down from Alex’s breasts (leaving her quite cold) and stroked the sensitive, almost ticklish skin at her waist.

“You are so fucking beautiful,” Olivia whispered when she did break for air. “And I am so fucking lucky. You know that, Alexandra?”

It was so rare that Olivia used her full name that Alex pulled back to look into her lover’s eyes. Something had changed between now and this morning, when they’d rolled from bed and mutually griped about the need to put in an appearance at the precinct’s party. Alex had worried then – Olivia had seemed distant and nervous and by the time they reached the party, she’d almost convinced herself that Olivia was working up to the inevitable breakup and she could consider herself lucky to be one of the many on Olivia Benson’s infamous dance card. But looking into her eyes now, she realized she’d been completely wrong. No, Olivia had something else on her mind. Something Alex herself had been wanting to say for months but was terrified to utter lest Olivia run screaming from her arms.

“I dunno, Olivia. I think I’m the lucky one. You’ve stuck around with me. I know it’s not your style.” A part of her couldn’t believe this conversation was happening in her barely-lit hallway, with her back pressed into her door and her favorite cashmere sweater somewhere on the floor. It was supposed to happen under the Christmas tree, with the lights blazing, and the fleece blanket on her couch pulled up over them as they basked in their mutual afterglow.

Yet, now in the moment, she couldn’t imagine it happening anywhere but right here. Right now.  
“I don’t want to be anywhere else, Alex,” Olivia whispered. “I’ve thought about running. Thought about lying and saying balancing work and being with you was too much but every time I thought about it, I realized I couldn’t be myself anymore without you.” Olivia leaned in and kissed her softly, gently, but with more passion than she had ever kissed her in the fourteen months since they’d first begun this dance of a relationship. Alex let Olivia lead, trying to tell her in a kiss everything she’d wanted to say since their first night together. Fourteen months of falling in love, even though she’d known from the moment they said hello that they would always mean more to each other than being co-workers. “I love you,” Olivia whispered when they broke for breath. “I’ve completely fallen in love with you. I don’t know how it happened, or when, but I’m in love with you.”

Alex didn’t even try to stop the tears that fell. She cradled Olivia’s head between her hands and kissed her again and let out a slow breath when her body returned to earth. “I’ve been wanting to say that to you for months but I was scared to push you away.” She kissed Olivia again. “I’m in love with you too.”  
This time there was no rushing the kiss. They moved together, slowly, down the small hallway that led to Alex’s living room. By instinct she found the switch that turned on the Christmas lights and together they fell to the cushions, bathed in the pale blue and white lights that decorated the tree.

It was amazing how simple an honest declaration of love could be.

It was the last coherent thought Alex had before Olivia pinned her down on the couch and proceeded to show her just how much she loved her.

***

Alex sighed and snuggled close, tucking the fleece blanket up over her and Olivia’s cooling bodies. The light from the Christmas tree created haunting shadows in the room, but she found comfort in the semi darkness.

Oh god, she realized, she was feeling sappy. And she liked it.

She really must be in love.

“The day I want to curl up on the couch and watch bad Hallmark movies by the light of the fire, I beg of you - take out my gun and shoot me.”

Olivia’s comments made her giggle. And the laughter was contagious.

“Are you sure they didn’t slip something into your drink?” Alex grinned.

“Hmmm?”

“You’re giggling, Liv. You never giggle.”

“You’re giggling. In fact, you started it.”

“I’m blonde. It’s been known to happen.”

Olivia’s giggles moved right up to full on guffaws as she rolled over and trapped Alex under her. “I am going to hold that line against you. Possibly in the middle of some exchange in Petrovsky’s chambers.”

“She already hates me.”

“I know.” Olivia grinned.

Whatever rebuttal Alex planned was lost when Olivia nipped at her neck and started moving down her body. Alex closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the sensations – Olivia’s gentle lips trailing down, over the most sensitive spots on her skin. The arch of her rib under her left breast, the scar from when her gall bladder had been removed a couple of years before, the patch of skin where her hip met her thigh. Close. She shivered as Olivia nuzzled, licked, and sucked on the spot, urging her legs to open with barely any pressure. Slowly, Olivia traced the line of her hip down, further; soft, barely there butterfly kisses and the lightest, feathery touches with her fingers until Alex was gasping and wanting and Olivia hadn’t even touched her. Not yet.

“Please,” she heard herself begging – not anything new when it came to her time in bed with her lover. “Please, Liv.”

“Please what?”

“God … put your fingers inside me. Please.” Two long fingers slid into her and curled slowly, teasing, stroking and Alex whimpered, her hips arching into the touch. Slowly, the fingers moved in and out, picking up speed and then slowing and picking up speed again. “God …”

“No.” Olivia chuckled, “the name is Olivia.”

Alex felt the beginning trembling of orgasm and bit her lip, arching her back again. “Liv …” Olivia pressed her thumb against Alex’s clit, increasing the pressure even as her fingers sped up. Alex whimpered and closed her eyes and stars exploded behind her lids. “You …” she gasped, “can do that all night long if you want.”

“You sure? You’ll be sore in the morning.”

Alex laughed. “I’ll take my chances.” She tugged Olivia up and felt her rest on top of her. “We’re off tomorrow anyway.”

“You know you just jinxed it, right?”

Alex laughed. “I know.”

Olivia leaned in and kissed her. “So we should take advantage of the time we have.”

Alex hummed and tucked a loose lock of hair behind Olivia’s ear. “I love you,” she whispered.

“That’s funny,” Olivia said with a smile, “I love you too.”

“Merry Christmas, Via.”

“You too, Lex,” Olivia leaned in close, her hands already wandering, “you too.”

 _~fin~_


End file.
